Heroes Race
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Marvel's best-known heroes will make a race to the Stark Tower after a victory. One-shot in commemoration at the 80th anniversary of Marvel Comics.


Once again the heroes did it, Dr. Doom tried to contract an energy of infinite power to be the master of the universe, but he did not have the presence of Iron Man and Captain America who were there to stop him. Of course Dr. Doom was not going to be alone, he was accompanied by Abomination, the Green Goblin, Red Skull, M.O.D.O.K and Magneto. However, the heroes had the help of Spiderman, Hulk, Thor and Wolverine who helped them defeat the villains and put them in prison.

Iron Man: "Well guys, the world is safe once again" –he told the heroes.

Wolverine: "Bah, those villains are no match for my claws, even Thanos knows how to fight better" –he said as he cleaned his claws.

Captain America: "The important thing is that we could defeat them without any injuries in the city" –he said.

Spiderman: "Yes, I had to take care of the inhabitants so they wouldn't get hurt" –he said.

Thor: "Hooray for our victory and courage" –he said as he raised a fist up.

Iron Man: "Well, to celebrate our victory, I invite you all to celebrate our victory at the Stark Tower" –he said.

Spiderman: "You mean a race to your tower?"

Iron Man: "Uhm, I think that sounds much better than I imagined" –he said.

Hulk: "Hulk, be better at competitions" –he said.

Spiderman: "I know, friend, everyone could not do in front" –he said as he touched his arm.

Iron Man: "It's decided, we'll do a competition" –he said as he activated his thrusters.

Captain America: "Sounds tempting, Tony, I accept" –he said as he climbed on his motorcycle.

Thor: "Ah, that reminds me of the races against the ice monsters, we used to run to chase the monsters and then cut off their heads" –he said.

Spiderman: "Ah ... I think a typical game in Asgard, right?"

Thor: "Indeed, spider friend"

Iron Man: "Very good gentlemen, on the count of 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... GO!"

The heroes ran as fast as they could, Iron Man and Thor had the ability to fly, Spiderman was swinging in the buildings, Hulk ran and jumped at the same time, Captain America drove his motorcycle while Wolverine ran very agilely to get there first.

Iron Man: "Thor, let's be honest, I'll be the one to win this race" –he told the god of thunder.

Thor: "HA-HA, you have a sense of humor, metallic man, the god of thunder will get the victory"

Spiderman: "It's not true, the lord of the spiders will get the victory" –he said as he did stunts in the sky so he could throw his web into a building.

Hulk: "Hulk will be the winner" –he said as he ran.

Wolverine: "Of course not, muscular green" –he said as he jumped to where Hulk was.

Captain America watched Wolverine and Hulk who were even and the first avenger began on his way.

Spiderman: "Finally, I see the Stark Tower, it's my chance" –he said.

From there, Iron Man took him by the leg and threw him the other way, but Spiderman threw his cobweb directly into the armor and Iron Man shot into the cobwebs so Spiderman had no advantage.

Thor: "Victory is mine!" –He said as he rose to the top of the tower.

Iron Man watched him and started chasing him while Hulk and Wolverine stayed down and the mutant came up with an idea.

Wolverine: "Hey greenish, I don't think you're the best pitcher, even the Rocky Fantastic Four knows how to throw better" –he said.

That comment made Hulk angry and he took Wolverine and threw him up, minutes after he found out he had been duped.

Hulk: "Hulk crush mutant!" –He said as he climbed into the tower.

Spiderman ran and climbed on the tower while Iron Man and Thor were still and they flew as high as possible.

Iron Man: "I have to win, I have to do it"

The heroes were about to reach the top of the tower and just when they reached the top, Captain America was waiting for them and they were totally stunned.

Iron Man: "Cap, how did you get so ...?"

Captain America: "I used the elevator that leads quickly here" –he said.

The heroes stepped on the ground and began to walk to where Captain America was and a silence was between them.

Spiderman: "So, did Cap win?"

Thor: "I guess so"

Iron Man: "Well, Cap won cleanly, let's quit this race and celebrate" –he said.

The heroes began to celebrate their victory and the party lasted until the night arrived in New York.

**-End-**


End file.
